Untold Thoughts
How I want the Moonwatcher and Darkstalker story to end Note: this was written before The Darkness of Dragons ---- Moon couldn't remember why she released the Nightwing monster of legend. Her thoughts must not have been her own. When she wrote the words down on the scroll, she thought she was helping a friend from suffering. Clearly she was wrong. Her winglet, Qibli, Winter, Kinkajou, and Turtle stood behind her as Darkstalker rose from the ground. He used an enchantment to make himself 4 times the size of any dragon ever. The sky around Jade Mountain darkened with black clouds and a tint of red sun. All the emotions around her made her head spin. A sharp sting hit her head when she felt Darkstalker's feelings. Darkstalker laughed with cruelty in his voice. "Thank you, Moon. For giving me my salvation. Now, it is time to get rid of this lame excuse for peace." Qibli spoke behind her, "Remind me why you set him free?" Moon's head twitched slightly. "I thought he was my friend, okay!" Darkstalker turned his back on the Jade Winglet and raised his claws to the air. The clouds circled around his talons as they shimmered from the magic. Thunder roared and lightning flashed from the sky. This was the prophecy of Jade Mountain falling. It was because of Darkstalker. Moon had to stop him. "Anyone have any ideas on how to stop him?!" Moon shouted to her winglet. Everyone shook they're heads and looked around to think. She was glad they had the skyfire to block the obvious emotions and thoughts going through their heads. "I could try and freeze him," Winter suggested. "It wouldn't work. He can't die," Moon remembered Darkstalker saying he was immortal. "We need to try and trap him again." "Again? How do we do that? He's already out and about to destroy Jade Mountain!" Turtle panicked. Everyone started thinking at the same time. All their faces lit up. Moon didn't need to read their minds to know what they were thinking. "The SCROLL!" Everyone shouted at once. "We need to get it back!" Kinkajou leaped with excitement but still had light green and white scales. "But how?" Moon slowly conjured a plan. "Okay uh... I'll distract him. Winter and Qibli can fly up to try and grab it. And Kinkajou and Turtle need to get everyone out of Jade Mountain." "You want to do it alone? Moon, you'll get hurt," Qibli said with concern. "I don't care if I die. Jade Mountain will not fall! I wouldn't ask you to help me if there wasn't any other way. Is my winglet with me?" Moon said with authority. All of them had the same look of fear and concern, but eventually nodded with strong faces. Moon smiled. "Alright then, let's DO THIS!!" Kinkajou shouted. They split. Kinkajou and Turtle both flew as fast as they could through the tunnel. Moon flew up to Darkstalker while Winter and Qibli flew to the scroll that was strapped underneath his wing. "Darkstalker!" Moon screamed at the Dark Nightwing. He shifted his focus from the clouds to the small dragonet. "Back off, Moonwatcher. This does not concern you," he spoke strictly, shifting his eyes from Moon to the sky. "It does more than concern me! It's FRAGGING THE MOONS OUT OF ME!!!," Moon yelled in anger. All her emotions she thought she never had streamed from her eyes. "I thought you were my friend. I thought everything you did was to help me and my friends. My REAL friends anyway!" Moon could feel Darkstalker as his emotions changed from hurt to unconcerned. "I've always been your friend, Moon. Everything I did was to help you." "Except for when you lied and said you weren't evil!" Moon cried. "I'm not evil! How many times have I told you that?!" As Darkstalker yelled, lighting began coming closer and closer to Moon. Winter and Qibli almost had the scroll when the ground trembled. "I'm doing Pyrrhia a favor. Dragons are killers and you know it. It would be better off if the tribes just excepted they are all different and go back to killing each other." "Just because it would be easy, doesn't mean it's what's right!!" More tears came pouring from Moon's eyes. She wasn't very much sad anymore, just angry. Angry that Darkstalker had lied and said what he said about dragons. They were not meant to kill each other just because they were animals. Dragons should all be unique and yet the same. No more hatred, more love. Moon loved her friends, her mother. And that's exactly what Darkstalker was missing: Love. "I had love, Moon!" Darkstalker said, his feelings strong with the hurt feeling Moon felt before. "I had Clearsight and Fathom, but they were the ones that betrayed me. They are more 'evil' than I am. But you are my new friend, Moonwatcher. I can be your only friend. I can make you immortal and no one will ever reject your power again!" Darkstalker turned his head and lifted his wing, revealing Winter and Qibli trying to get away with the scroll. Using his giant claw, Darkstalker flicked Winter and Qibli out of the air and on to the mountain. "NO!" Moon shrieked in terror. She flew down as fast as she could to them. Winter began to get up when he met the large red eyes of Darkstalker, preparing to shoot lightning from the sky and down on them. "I'' am your ''real friend!" Darkstalker shouted with anger and pointed his talon to Winter. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. The lightning struck. The thunder boomed. In the dust of the bolts, Winter and Qibli remained unharmed. Another dragon lay in front of them. Winter screamed in terror and Qibli couldn't speak. It was Moonwatcher. Darkstalker smiled at his work, and then the smoke cleared. His face changed to terror and glassy eyes. "No...NO!!!" He screamed. Winter ran to Moonwatcher and tried to lift her head up, but Darkstalker shrunk back to normal size and shoved Winter with his magic. "No, no, no, no..." Darkstalker shook as he lifted Moon up and cradled her body. Moon remained still, smoke rising from her scales. Tears began to stream down Darkstalker's red eyes. "I'm sorry, Moon. I'M SORRY! NO! Please don't leave me alone. Moon, please don't die!!" Darkstalker cried as he shook Moons's head desperately. At the same time, Kinkajou and Turtle came running out. Kinkajou gasped loudly and Turtle began shivering and sobbing. "MOON!!" Kinkajou shouted. The two ran to Winter and Qibli, but kept their distance from Darkstalker. "YOU KILLED MOON!!!" Kinkajou tried to run at Darkstalker, but Qibli held her back. Darkstalker rose his head from sobbing on Moon. "No...no no, I-I swear I didn't-" "She saved us," Winter interrupted and began to get an angry face. "She saved us from you, you MOON-EATING, ICE-LICKING, DREAM-KILLING, NIGHTWING!!" A single tear dropped from his icy blue eyes . Darkstalker looked back down at Moon. Then down at his talisman. He held it in his claw for a moment, carefully laid Moon down, and waved his claw to the dragonets, allowing them to come forward. Winter rushed and lifted Moon in his forearms and the others surrounded her. Conjuring ink, Darkstalker began writing in his scroll, panting and racing against time. The Jade Winglet looked over. "What are you doing?" Qibli asked with anger and disgust. Darkstalker tapped his talon covered in ink to the scroll. He finished writing and ran to Moon. Winter kept a hold of her while the others backed a few steps. He placed the scroll over Moon. "What the moons are you doing?" Winter persisted Qibli's question. "Saving her," Darkstalker sighed. He conjured up one last thing before the writing was set. An amulet with a red stone. He placed it around Moonwatcher's neck and finally kissed her forehead. Darkstalker stepped back from Moon and the Jade Winglet. They all stared in confusion. But the scroll began working its magic. It vibrated and the inked turned gold. A bright flash appear and all went white. The Light faded and the landscape reuturned to normal. Blue skies and white clouds. The dragonets remained unchanged, all except one. Moonwatcher was breathing. Everyone gasped. Tears of joy dropped on to Moon's face. She felt the drops and opened her eyes to the blinding light of the Sun. "Woah. Is it raining?" Moon asked with a groan. Kinkajou laughed and wrapped her arms around her neck. "My head hurts. Wha..What happened?" Winter lifted Moon up and quickly whipped his tears away. They all turned their heads to where Darkstalker was standing. He was gone. "It was...Darkstalker," Turtle said. "He...saved you." He couldn't believe his own answer. "But how-" Qibli started to say, but looked down at the scroll. Everyone began to read it, but Kinkajou read it out loud. "Without his immortality or magic, take Darkstalker's life, and put it into Moonwatcher." Moon's eyes popped and she felt a small weight on her neck. She saw the red stone amulet and clutched it. Her legs crumpled to the ground and her claws grabbed her eyes. Darkstalker did care about Moonwatcher. He really was her friend. And he saved her life. Moon's heart shattered as she thought of one more thing. Something she wanted to tell Darkstalker, but didn't even think about it. "He was the father I never had." ---- The sun shined bright on the new of day. Jade Mountain was more alive than ever. A new year was beginning. Moonwatcher flew back with Kinkajou. She told her mother farewell and felt braver than ever not begging her to come with. She landed near the tunnel with a bright smile. Kinkajou illuminated a bright yellow that felt like staring at the Sun. Moon used her wing to block her eyes from going blind. Then she looked up to see Winter and Qibli flying together with other Sandwings and Icewings. Her smile grew. "Look, Kinkajou, it's Winter and Qibli," Moon said to her friend. "Oh my moons!! Yoo-hoo boys! Winter! Qibli! Down here!" Kinkajou jumped up and siren waving her talons in the air and flashing her scales like fireworks. Both of them saw her little dance and dove down swiftly. "Well hello ladies. What might your names be?" Winter said. Moon and Kinkajou giggled. "Very funny, Winter," Moon said. "Who are you and what have you done to Winter?" Qibli joked at the Icewing. "Hey, I'm not the only one with a sense of humor," Winter persisted with a smile. "I mean since when could you flirt? With our girls?" Winter chuckled slightly but then blushed when he looked at Moon giggling at Qibli. He fought himself and thanked the skyfire for blocking what he was thinking right then. "Well I'' am perfectly fine with the compliments," Kinkajou replied with pink scales. "Now where's Turtle?" She began looking around, and Moon noticed the rose red rising up her wings. She giggled and so did the boys. "OH! There he is with Queen Coral and his sisters!" Kinkajou leaped up in the air and performed her same attention dance. Turtle was flying with Anemone and Auklet and then he swooped down and collided into Kinkajou with a hug. "Kinkajou! So good to see you," Turtle said. He turned and ran into the rest of them for hugs. "It's so good to be back." "They should thank us," Qibli said, referring to the dragonets of destiny, "I mean, we kinda saved the Academy." Moon looked down, trying hard not to lose her smile. But it returned. "No...we didn't do this," she said. The others looked at her confused. "We didn't?" Turtle questioned. Moon shook her head and smiled at her friends. "Darkstalker did." At first, everybody looked disgusted and were ready to chop her head off if she said that name again. But Winter focused his sharp eyes on her and nodded. "Yeah. He did. If it wasn't for him, Moon wouldn't be alive," he said intently. Everyone immediately changed their expressions. "Stupid me!" Kinkajou slammed her claw into her head. "I forgot he was actually nice to you. Gosh, I'm so sorry Moon. How selfish of me to think he didn't do a dang thing to help this school." "It's okay, I forgive you," Moon put her tail around Kinkajou's and she turned to a blinding yellow. "Agh!" Winter said, covering his eyes. "I thought you wouldn't blind me this year, but nooo," Qibli exclaimed. Turtle only blinked. "Ha! I've gotten used to her scales! I'm cool now," he said with accomplishment. "Silly Turtle, you've always been cool," Kinkajou poked Turtle on the snout and giggled. ''BONG! The first bell went off and all the other students started walking into Jade Mountain. "Come on guys! Let's go meet everyone we don't know and hug dragons we do know!" Kinkajou sqealed and began following the other dragons. "I hope we're in the same Winglet again," Turtle said with hope and followed Kinkajou. "Me too," Winter spoke to Moon. She blushed slightly as he and Qibli walked in. BONG! The second bell. Moon waited until every dragon was in before she turned to face the sky. She put her claw to her heart. "Thank you, Darkstalker." Moon dashed to catch up with her friends before the third bell would ring, the red stone amulet swinging from her neck. THE END ---- How do we tell heroes and villains apart? They all want the same thing: to be happy. It's the way they get their happiness that keeps them apart. Heroes do what's right, not what's easy Category:Content (Negora1) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Short Story)